


Sorted

by LearnedFoot



Series: Doctor Who/MCU Crossovers [7]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, F/F, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24228469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearnedFoot/pseuds/LearnedFoot
Summary: The Doctor’s hands are soft and sure as they move along Nebula’s neck.
Relationships: Nebula/Thirteenth Doctor
Series: Doctor Who/MCU Crossovers [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749667
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange Again!





	Sorted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivulet027](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/gifts).



The Doctor’s hands are soft and sure as they move along Nebula’s neck, tweaking wires until—nothing. The pain that had been sparking down her arm for weeks, gone.

“Sorted,” the Doctor says brightly. “That bit, anyway.”

Nebula twists, bringing the Doctor into view. “What else is there?” She has no other injuries.

“Oh, all kinds of things.” The Doctor considers Nebula for a long moment, then nods, as if to herself. “For instance…”

That’s all the warning Nebula gets before their lips brush and a new kind of shock bolts down her spine, startling.

(This spark is not unpleasant.)


End file.
